The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's spoof of The Little Mer-Princess 2. Cast *Ariel - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Prince Eric - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Flounder - Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Sebastian - Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) *Scuttle - Bertie the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *King Triton - King Nod (from The Thief and the Cobbler) *Ursula - The Sorceress (from Spyro the Dragon) *Flotsam & Jetsam - Crush and Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) *Grimsby - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Max - Hector the Bulldog (from Looney Tunes) *Carlotta - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) *Chef Louis - Swedish Chef (from The Muppets) *Harold the Seahorse - Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) *Priest - Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) *Vanessa - Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) *Ariel's Sisters - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Robyn Starling, Alice, and Wendy Darling (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Alice in Wonderland, and Peter Pan) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 Clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 Clash Ck.wav *3 clash good *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Hugolina will be wearing Tess's red and white striped bikini from What A Way To Make A Living, including May Maple's blue swimcap and goggles from Pokemon, and will be wearing her green clothing and white shoes. *Hugo will be wearing blue and white striped trunks and will be wearing a red shirt, green trousers with brace, and brown boots. *The Sorceress, with two arms, having grown two other arms, will carrying four lightsabers, such as one being blue, two being red, and one being green, because these four lightsabers will have the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Hugo will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Hugolina will also pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will also have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *When they defeat The Sorceress, Hugo and Hugolina get married. *Henry will pick up a yellow saber staff, that will have the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Agent Ed will pick up two lightsabers, such as one being light blue and the other being green, because those two lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Henry will be pulling his Railway Series fowler tender attached to him throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV Series, and will be pulling a green and yellow coach at the front, a red and white coach in the middle, and a red coach at the back throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Bertie will be carrying passengers throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV Series. Voice Cast (English) *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) - Radar Overseer Hank *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) - Microsoft Sam *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Bertie the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) - Radar Overseer Guy (+5) *King Nod (from The Thief and the Cobbler) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *The Sorceress (from Spyro the Dragon) - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Crush and Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) - Radar Overseer Scotty and Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) - Robosoft 1 *Hector the Bulldog (from Looney Tunes) - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) - Radar Overseer Beulah *Chef Louis - Swedish Chef (from The Muppets) - Radar Overseer Sidney *Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) - AT&T Charles *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Robyn Starling, Alice, and Wendy Darling (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Alice in Wonderland, and Peter Pan) - Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10), Microsoft Mary (+5), Radar Overseer Beulah (+5), Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) - Juan Loquendo V1 *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bertie the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *King Nod (from The Thief and the Cobbler) - Carlos Loquendo V1 *The Sorceress (from Spyro the Dragon) - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Crush and Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) and Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Hector the Bulldog (from Looney Tunes) - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) - Ximena Loquendo V1 *Chef Louis - Swedish Chef (from The Muppets) - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (-4.000) *Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Robyn Starling, Alice, and Wendy Darling (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Alice in Wonderland, and Peter Pan) - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2, Ximena Loquendo V2, Esperanza Loquendo V1, and Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *fx6.wav (mixed with fx4 in reverse) *fx7.wav (mixed with fx5 in reverse) *sabercool.wav (mixed with coolsaber in reverse) *sw5-lightsabre.wav (mixed with sw4-lightsabre.wav) *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall04.wav (mixed with LSWall01.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *lasrhit5.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav, lasrhit2.wav, lasrhit3.wav, and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with lasrhit01.wav and ltsaberhit03.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with lasrhit4.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *lasrhit7.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit1.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit29.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit30.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and LsHitSm1.wav) *ltsaberhit31.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit32.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit33.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng4.wav (mixed with sthswng2.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit34.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit35.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *Spin 7.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-8.000)) *Spin 8.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng5.wav (mixed with thswng1.wav at -(2.000)) *SlowSabr1.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *SlowSabr2.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *sthswng6.wav (mixed with sthswng1.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *Spin 9.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *lasrhit8.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *fx7.wav (mixed with fx5.wav in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *ltsaberhit36.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall06.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *lasrhit9.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *ltsaberhit37.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit38.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit03.wav, ltsaberhit02.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit39.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit40.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit41.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit42.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit43.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit44.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit45.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) Category:James Graham Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid TV-spoof Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to Sea Pictures Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Spoofs